Foams are used in a wide variety of industrial and consumer applications including, for example, foam insulation, packaging foams, crash padding, carpet backings, decorative foams for simulated wood furnishings, etc. Utilization of these foams continues to grow throughout the world. The growth can be attributed to, among other things, their light weight, good strength to weight ratio, their insulation and sound proofing properties, and the energy absorbing properties of foams. Polyurethane foams are very popular and can be made in a variety of different forms. For example, polyurethane foam can be fabricated in a flexible, semi-rigid, or rigid form with flexible foams generally being softer, less dense, more pliable, and more subject to structural rebound subsequent to loading than rigid foams.
The preparation of polyurethane foams have been discussed extensively in the foam arts. Nevertheless, a common approach for making polyurethane foams is by reaction of a polyol and an isocyanate, which forms the backbone urethane group. Typically, a blowing agent, for example, an inert gas or a compound that creates gas, is used to create cells within the foam. Additional modulating agents, for example, catalysts and surfactants can be added during production to modulate the properties of the resulting foam product.
Recently, efforts have been underway to replace or reduce the use of polyester or polyether polyols in the production of polyurethane foams, with a more versatile, renewable, less costly, and more environmentally friendly components. For example, foams have been produced using fatty acid triglycerides derived from vegetables. Because such materials are renewable, relatively inexpensive, versatile, and environmentally friendly, they are desirable as ingredients for foam manufacture.
However, there still exists a need for the development of renewable, less costly, and more environmentally friendly agents that can modulate the properties of foam. For example, renewable materials that can be used to improve the properties of foam, such as a higher foam rise, uniform cell structure, and/or a lower density foam, would be advantageous. Of particular value would be a material present in waste by-products, which can be obtained inexpensively and in large quantities.